


For Danny

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M, tagfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He had always dreaded the day he would get that kind of kiss from such a beautiful young girl.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Danny

**Author's Note:**

> A tagfic for "The Long Goodbye". Many thanks to mylifewithin and especially sarren for the beta.

****  
***********

When Brett entered the club, it was already packed to the roof. As he tried to push his way through the crowd alongside the bar, he was painfully aware of the looks he got, which were more curious than appreciative and more directed at his unusual attire than his handsome face. A handsome face was a fleeting thing.

Brett shuddered as he thought of the good-bye scene with Carla at the train station. He’d guessed it would only be a matter of time. He stopped in his tracks and sighed. He had always dreaded the day he would get that kind of kiss from such a beautiful young girl. Like-- like he was her father or maybe a nice uncle. A nice _queer_ uncle. Brett let out another sigh. Danny was going to love this.

Searching for his friend, he finally caught a glimpse of him on the dance floor. He was shaking his ass in between two blond chicks, who seemed to be quite smitten with him and his excited talking. The infamous Mr. Wilde in his element, thought Brett, not without a little twinge of envy.

Although Daniel was the guy with the rapidly greying hair, who would turn forty-nine next summer - and probably stay that age for a few other summers to come, Brett suspected - it was he who felt and acted like it lately. Much to Danny’s amusement, of course.

As he approached the dancing trio, the American’s eyes lit up with something like surprise at the sight of him in his kilt. This pleased Brett greatly. It was hard to surprise Daniel. Giving him a once over, his friend’s eyes lingered way too long on his exposed legs. Well, at least there was one person who still knew how to appreciate beauty.

“Your lordship,” Danny greeted him, with one of those exaggerated bows that made Brett always wonder whether they were meant sincerely, or just done to make fun of him.

After being introduced gushingly to the girls, Mindy and Sandy - very nice boobs, but their screeching over the music hurt his ears - the four of them headed for a table in the back of the club. Waiting there were three glasses and a rather empty bottle of champagne. Danny sat down and poured the measly rest into his own glass.

“Why, ever the gentleman, Daniel,” Brett chastised his friend, looking apologetically at the girls.

“I’m sure there is enough for all of us where this came from.” Danny pulled some banknotes out of his pocket. He put a handful into Sandy’s extravagantly manicured hands, and the rest he slipped into Mindy’s plunging neckline.

“Get us more of the good stuff sweeties, will you?” he purred. “And don’t forget a glass for my friend!” he yelled after them, as they turned away. “You’re going with the bubbly too, right?” he asked him belatedly.

“Champagne sounds fine, thank you,” said Brett and sat down beside his friend. As he watched the girls walk away, his contemplation of Sandy’s interestingly low cut shorts was interrupted by Danny tugging nosily on his waistband. “What's with the skirt?” he asked. “I thought you said it would only ever be worn in its natural Scottish habitat?”

“I changed my mind,” answered Brett, slapping his hand away, and before Danny could make one of his jokes about the state of mind in the British aristocracy he leaned in and gave him a meek peck on the left cheek.

Danny blinked at him, bemused. “What the hell was that for? Do I suddenly look like your grandma?”

Brett bit his tongue to keep the obvious retort from coming out of his mouth, and said instead, “Carla asked me to thank you for all your help and kiss you goodbye for her.”

“Aw. How cute.” Danny pulled a face. “I’m sorry, I can’t return the favour. Somehow, Judge Fulton isn’t so generous with his kisses,” he snickered.

“Perish the thought!” Brett said, appalled, and deliberately waited until Daniel had taken another sip from his glass before he carried on. “Carla also said that we shouldn't listen to people talking trash because we're a very nice couple.”

Like predicted, this made Danny spew champagne all over the place. “She did?” he finally asked, trying to clean up with a napkin, his voice an octave higher than usual and with something much akin to glee in it. Oh yes, Danny loved this. Brett’s expression hardened as he remembered a conversation between them quite some time ago.

***

_“What’s with the dirty look in the hall before?” Danny asked. He was lying on the bed with open trousers, his shirt unbuttoned, his cravat hanging very loosely around his neck, creating an interesting contrast to the dark chest hair beneath._

“My dear Daniel, I know that discretion is something totally foreign to your kind, but even you must understand that it was neither the time nor the place for such a display,“ said Brett, pouring himself a drink. Danny tasted good, but some fine Scotch would always top anything else, as far as he was concerned.

“It was just a little pat on your tushy,” Danny objected, and zipped his fly up again. Noisily. It made Brett cringe. It also made him want to slap that entirely too satisfied grin off his face, which he had to be aware was a bit ridiculous, since he had just worked some hard fourteen minutes to put it there. “Tushy?” he asked with raised eyebrows and rolled the word in his mouth, like the offensive thing that it was.

“Bum, booty, fanny, wazoo, heinie, duff, derrière,” Danny specified. “ Ha! See, I can speak seven different languages too.” He sounded very pleased with himself.

“Good Lord!” Brett turned away, and took a big gulp from his glass.

“Exactly.” In record time, Danny sneaked up behind him, kissed him right below his left earlobe, and promptly stole the rest of his drink.

Resigned, Brett poured himself a new one. “I’ll never understand how you can be so careless ...”

“Carefree, Milord,” corrected Danny.

“Careless, reckless, criminally negligent even,” Brett insisted. “It might just be the same to you, but I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Some kind of reputation, all right!” Danny snorted.

“I thought we had agreed that this whole affair is nothing to shout about from the rooftops.”

“Nobody said anything about shouting from the rooftops. I doubt the common pigeon would be that interested anyway,” Danny remarked, walking a circle around him. “Even your royal stiffness should be smart enough to get that - discretion or not - stuff like this usually can’t be kept a secret forever. Not with people like us,” he added matter-of-factly.

***

Brett hated it when Danny turned out to be right.

“Is that why you look like a bat pissed in your beloved English breakfast?” Danny, who had quietly observed his brooding, asked, rolling his eyes at him.

“I was thinking ...” Brett started, but Danny interrupted him impatiently: “Yeah, and I’ve been telling you to stop that for almost two years now!”

He's probably right about that too, thought Brett, and it was high time to show him. As he leaned in this time, he aimed for Danny’s mouth and kissed him on the lips, gently but firmly. Danny didn’t reciprocate, but made no attempt to break away from the kiss either.

“From Carla again?” he asked, sounding unusually serious, as Brett finally withdrew. Not far, just enough to get some air between them. “No. That was from me.” Brett said under his breath, holding Danny’s inquiring gaze. “So is this.” He grabbed Danny’s shoulders and backed him into the corner of the settee.

The kiss was untamed and passionate this time, fierce even, and Danny gave back as good as he got. He put an arm around Brett’s waist, and one hand on the back of his head to steady him against his yielding mouth. Soon their hands joined their tongues in some more intensive exploration. Brett really wished they could lose a few layers of clothes, as things started to really heat up.

“Brett. Brett, you don’t have to …” Danny finally said, panting for air while he tried to push him away, but Brett held him close. “Sh-sh,” he hushed him. Brett took Danny’s right hand and led it under his kilt, placing it firmly on top of his thigh. He was quite happy that Danny wasn’t wearing gloves for once. “Didn't you want to check if I was wearing it properly?” he asked with gleaming eyes, and a whimsical smile on his face.

“Um, yeah,” Danny murmured, grinning back, as he let his hand wander upwards, “That feels very proper to me.” Pressing his naked erection against Danny’s palm, Brett started to slowly move his hips, and was pleased to get something that sounded like a feral growl out of his friend. Only a loud sneeze from the adjacent table booth made them aware of their inappropriate surroundings, and caused them to reluctantly break apart.

“My place or yours?” Danny asked elatedly.

“Mine is closer by far,” Brett pointed out.

They hurriedly got up, and were just about to leave when the girls came back from the bar, bearing the new bottle of champagne. Brett and Danny exchanged a guilty yet telling look. The men had both totally forgotten about them. Danny, naturally, recovered soon enough.

“Oh, sorry girls. There's an emergency,“ he explained, pointing at Brett. “His Aunt’s dog came down with the measles. I completed a veterinarian course at community college once, so we’ve got to go now,” Danny babbled on, and kissed Mandy’s forehead. “Have fun with the booze,” he added, while Brett was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the entrance. “Give my respects to your tailors!” Danny waved back at them.

***

They didn't even make it to Brett's flat, at first. Instead, they buggered in some dark alleyway in the backseat of his Austin Martin, like two people who'd waited far too long to do it and who meant business.

Daniel really lived up to his last name on this occasion, and handled him much more roughly than usual. Brett saw no reason to complain, though. Quite the contrary. Of course, when later they actually came back to his residence, he almost had a nervous breakdown as it sank in what they just had done, and what would have happened if they were caught. Danny would have none of it though.

He pulled Brett into the bedroom, and down with him onto the bed by his cravat, kissing away all morbid thoughts. “Your highness,” Danny caressed his face, making the terrifying vision of the judge having to bail them out of jail for _that_ vanish. “Seriously, stop it. You’re going to break something.”

Watching Danny hastily scatter his clothes to the four winds, made Brett smile and he forgot all possible objections. Jumping back on the bed, Danny gave Brett a peck on the nose and waggled his well-formed naked ass at him. “Now come here, and get your revenge,” he said.

Brett could hardly reject an invitation like that.

***


End file.
